ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gooped
Gooped 'is the 7th Episode of Reo 19 and also the Goop fest special. Plot ''We see Reo Running. He stops by a house. He goes to the door and knowcks. someone opens it. it's a Kid Reo: Hey, Noah! Noah: Reo!? Nice to see you! Reo: so what are you doing here? Noah: well kinda i am here for some "Paperwork" Reo: Oh!? Why? Noah: well.... As i am Becoming the Prince... Reo: You, A Prince?? OMG that is Awesome! Noah: yeah, not realy, i couldn't hang out with you, Reo! Reo: I have some ideas, wanna hear them?? Noah: No, thanks! Better, Let's Go! Reo: Right! Noah comes out Noah: so where we're going?? Reo: The Milkshake Berry! Noah: Nice! They run away. Later we see them at the Milkshake Berry. Noah: This place is awesome! Reo: Tell me about it! Hey! Wanna see something awesome!? Noah: What? Reo Transforms. Goop: Goop!! Aww man! Noah is shocked Noah: What Gives? Goop: I have this watch thingy called the- Khyber jumps down with a crash Goop: Oh Shill! Noah: You Don’t say Khyber walks Towords Reo Khyber: Hello, Polymorph! Goop: You talkin to me? Khyber: Yes! He looks at his accelertrix Symbole Khyber: The accelertrix? Inpossible! Reo turns back to normal Reo: get ready to face the wrath of Four Arms! he transforms Goop: Goop, again!? Khyber: A polymorph won't save you! he takes out his sword and charges at Goop, who dodges and shoots acid in Khyber's face. A bit of acid gets on Noah's Jacket Noah: Hey, watch it! it pays 500! goop: Sorry! Khyber slashes goop to half and he detransforms Reo: okay, now for some Four Arms action He transforms Goop: Waht The Fudge, Accelertrix?? I said Four Arms not Goop for the 3rd time! Khyber: A Polymorph again? You srsly don't know how to work it! Goop: Yes i do! Noah: Then why are you Goop the 3rd time?? Goop: Hey! Who's side are you on? Noah: Just saying! Goop: Okay Khyber you- Khyber takes the Anti-Gravity Projector and smashes it aginst the ground. Reo turns back Reo: okay not Four arms, but Diamondhead He transforms Noah: You so don't know how to work it! Goop: i so do! There is just a Glitch Noah: Ceap telling that to yourself! Khyber Grabs Noah Khyber: Give me the accelertrix or he dies! Goop: hmm.. how about Some diamondhead??? He transforms into Goop Goop: How is this Possible? Kyber: Give it to me! Goop: come and get it! He strts to run. Khyber drops Noah and runs after Goop. We see a House A Man (About 50) and a boy (about 15) are sitting on chears looking at the Street Man: I say it's the Four Arms Boy: No it's Diamond Man: No way, Four Armed Goop flys away and khyber runs after him.'' A woman comes out.'' Woman: Told you it's Goop! A Flash of blue light appears from the right side. Man: Now it's Diamond Boy: No, no! it's Four armed Woman: No, It's The Hawk Girls comes out. Girl:It's Goop! Boy/Man: No way! Goop and Khyber Fly away to the left side. Girls: Told you! We see Goop And Khyber Fighting. Khyber Hits Goop away and he detransforms. Reo transforms again Goop: for the 7th time? oh, come on! Goop wraps around Khyber and holds him. Khyber slashes Goop and he detransforms Reo: Gimme Goop! He transforms Goop: When i ask for Goop, you Give me goop, but when i ask for someone else, you give me Goop. He warps aroun Khyber and Gats slashed it to halfs turnning back to normal Reo: Okay 9th Time goop, let's go! He transforms Goop: Get ready, to get your Butt kicked! Khyber: I don't think so! Goop wraps around all of Khyber arrmor. Khyber: Ahh, what the hell! Accelertrix: New DNA Scaned, Transmormation starts it 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Goop: Crud! HE transforms. Waht: Waht?? i thoungt i will be ReoKhyber! Khyber: what? Waht: Hmm. He jumps Up and punches Khyber. Then Creates a Tornado around him , by running. The shoots an electric bolt at him and Finaly Shoots fire at Him. Khyber Falls down smoking Waht: Oh Yeah! Khyber: You win! Waht: waht? ''THE END''''' Characters *Reo Jones *Noah Kamery Villains *Khyber Aliens *Goop (9x) *Waht (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Goop Fest Category:Goop Fest 2013 Category:Alien Fest Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 19